


The Soldier of the Russian Fairy

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: The world is a bit cruel with the Omegas. That's something Yuri Plisetsky knows very well.The cost to reach his dreams is high. So much that he must learn to live under the care of an unconventional Alpha and the future Omega of this one.Perhaps both, Yuri and Victor will find more than medals traveling around the world. With Victor distracting himself with his newfound love for the Katsudon, can the Russian Fairy give free rein to his little adventure together with the Soldier of Kazakhstan?...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Soldado del Hada Rusa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084327) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT. 01/01/19  
> I made a cover for this work on Wattpad, so I decided to edit that and put it here too... I just love the result very F much. The images I taked them from Google, so if you are the owner, and you don't want them use here, I can always put that down. Beside that~ Hope you like it ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky observed his grandfather with an indecipherable expression.The discomfort in the room was remarkable, however, the minor's eyes were a mystery that Nikolai was unable to decipher.A mixture formed in the eyes of the blond.Anger, disappointment, sadness and confusion were only a small part of what the boy's grandfather could observe.Nikolai was particularly aware that the news was not pleasant.He himself was not entirely satisfied, but it was his best option.Or rather, that was their only option.

“Yurochka...” he began in a calm voice

Although his grandfather felt the same or more dissatisfied than the blond himself, his voice did not show it.

“You had told me that Yakov could not be an option...”

When he heard Yuri flick his tongue, he gave him a simple warning look. Yuri erased his angry gesture immediately. He had some sense of survival left on his bones. Making his grandfather angry wasn’t an option.

“Yakov is an idiot...”

“Yurochka...” warns Nikolai

“I told you he was not an option because he and Lilia keep giving me orders. He is supposed to be my representative. Not my father!”

The old man tried not to get upset.

“He cannot help it.Neither he nor Lilia.You are a just a kitten...”

“I'm not a fucking animal!”

“ **Yuri**!”

The boy sat down suddenly on the seat and with wide eyes he observed with surprise the older one.The one with the gray hair gave him a look that was hardly regretful.He hated using that tone with him.Much more than his kid, Nikolai hated the way things had to be.The resentful look was proof enough for him to understand that the situation was not funny to Yuri either.

“I cannot go with you.You know that well...” Nikolai reminds him

“You do not want to come, that's the reality” Yuri replies under his breath

Both know that however low he speaks, Nikolai is able to listen to him.The insubordination of the "Russian Fairy" is worldwide known.The older man stifles a sigh as he runs a hand over his face.

“I'm too old to go with you... At my age I cannot afford to walk around here and there”

“There are good doctors wherever I go... You…”

“Yurochka ... Health is not my problem.Why do you insist on denying the obvious?”

The child looks away from the calm tone he has used.Contrary to that fucking voice that only makes a dent in his person for being part of his herd, Nikolai has questioned him with real interest and regret.

The usual question.The same as Yuri does not need to answer.

“You are an Omega, Yurochka... Sooner or later you will have to accept it”

“I would prefer to be a Beta” is the dry response of the blonde

“That does not change what you are”

“In the ice that has never been important.Alpha, Beta or Omega ... Whenever I'm on the ice, nobody is interested in knowing...”

Nikolai simply observes him, finally runs a hand over his little boy's head and says calmly.

“The observers cannot know, but those who are close can smell it...”

Yuri looks down again, frustrated.

“I cannot accompany you anymore. You know as well as I do how dangerous it would be if I got involved again”

“It was a boy before.I had no idea what could happen… This time I can avoid it. I can protect you…”

“YurochkaI was the one who should have been careful.And I failed you anyway... I was forbidden to return to the facilities for that just reason”

The boy closed his eyes at that unpleasant memory.Yuri did not have much time in the world of skating.At that time, he did not even understand the magnitude of what his caste represented.His grandfather proudly flocked to each contest, and he happily filled the last Alfa of his house with pride by winning medal after medal.It was a stupid accident.A teenage Alpha got the first indications that his number one competition was an Omega and his instinct won.The boy looked for forgiveness for months after that.Today Yuri cannot even blame him.The circumstances occurred and the result nobody could anticipate it.

Nikolai almost hit to death to a minor who tried to throw at his kitten in front of him.It was as simple and complicated as that may sound.

The instinct was especially rooted in the old man for a very simple reason.Yuri Plisetsky was the last Omega in his care, of course age had to do there.Any Alpha of his age in charge of an unmarked Omega would have the same problem.Any bad movement around Yuri and he just could not stand it.

But they could not let that stop the blond of their dreams.

Yuri was chosen as representative of Russia. Well, as he said, nobody in the ice needed to know that he was in fact an Omega. No one was interested in castes when it comes to the ice competition... Off the ice the story was different. If Nikolai would not let him go now, they would have to explain _why_. Why would an Alpha as Nikolai Plisetsky forbidden his grandson (same whom the world believe was an Alpha too) to left his country for such a magnificent event? In the second when the world knew that their favorite skater was not of the caste that everyone expected, maybe the career of the “Russian Fairy” would end forever.

“You have to go with him... Let him adopt you in his herd...”

Yakov, by far, would have been a more prudent option. Being that he had been marked years ago by the same Alpha that was now his companion (even if it was his ex-wife), there was no way he was able to mark anyone else. Nikolai could not easily admit that he also trusted blindly in him and in her. Like Alfas, they were unable to form their own family. That's why adopting Yuri was so natural for them. If Nikolai asked them, they would not even hesitate to make it official.

Alphas could be as bitching as they want when it comes to his instinct, but they also have an ability that made all of them remarkable. Alphas could adopt to other to become part of their “herd”. Blood was always important, because it was because of that that Alphas, Betas and Omegas could coexist in a same family without killing each other. But since more than one puppy lost their families every now or then, the evolution took part as well. If an Alpha decides so, they can mark someone as his family.  

That’s why Nikolai would chose Yakov if he had the choice.

But Yuri was right in what he said before and Nikolai can’t just thing about himself in here. Yakov and Lilia were a pair of parents whose instincts went a step further. They didn’t know how to treat a brat like his grandson. Even when they were dedicated to train children, gave them Yuri would be troublesome. If Nikolai decided to ask to them, the blond would never have the same liberty that he had now. That's why the silver-plated was their best option.

By profession they were both forced to live together most of the time. Because of that Victor has already get used to the smell of his “kitten”And since the Alpha considered Yuri one more child as his side more than a potential lover, his instinct with the blonde was the same he would have for one brother.Nikiforov was not a conventional Alpha either.And Yuri’s Grandpa considered that maybe it was because he had not marked or been marked back.

"That old man ..." the blond tried to say, to which the elder gave a small laugh

There was not much humor in his tone, although he tried to smile anyway.

“That old man will take care of you while you're away, Yurochka”

When the child stood up and walked the steps that separated them just to embrace him, Nikolai looked at him with surprise.

“I would prefer not to leave ... Grandpa ... I want to stay with you...”

The older one clearly felt a knot forming in his throat.Although he strongly wished to respond "Well, you will not go then" he forced himself to question.

“Do not you want to live your dream then, Yuri?”

The blonde hugged him harder.

“Not if I have to get away from you...”

Nikolai hugged him equally.He kissed his crown while whispering.

“I will not live forever, Yurochka ... Someday, maybe soon, I will not be here with you...”

“Grandfather...”

“Listen to me... Yuri... You cannot not do it. I will not let this old man stop you from fulfilling your dreams. You do want to go. Do not try to lie to me”

“But… You are my only family”

“And that's why you have to leave me, Yuri… You will need something to live for when I am gone.”

When he pulled back to look at him, Nikolai was not surprised by how wet he noticed his eyes.Not because of the dissatisfaction that was growing in his chest.He hated making him cry.

“It's not fair ... I did not ask to be this… I wanted to be an Alpha, like you…”

“I know, Yuri... I know…”

His little cub hid again in his arms, and Nikolai could almost see himself ten years ago. Months after the death of his little family, just when the blonde ended up under his cloak. Back then, he understood that they did not have anyone else in this life. They were alone.

_"Grandpa~..."_

He hugged the blond tightly, holding back the desire to let his wishes be told.To ask him at least once to leave every dream of his to stay a few more years by his side.

_"I love you, grandpa"_

The eldest felt his heart squeeze when Yuri said in a voice that transported him to the past.

“I love you so much, grandpa...”

“I love you more...” he answered with a thin voice.

There were things that were never going to change.And one of them was the love that Nikolai Plisetsky had for his beloved child.

That was something that was never going to change.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

 

 

Victor and Yuri have been together for a few weeks in the same place. In this time, many things have happened. They have traveled to two different competitions in less than 3 months and during this season, the moment that the child was fearing finally reaches them when there are only a few days left to get rid of another small presentation that will be useful to win some more sponsors for the next Tournament-   not that they really need them, but their coach is right in saying that using the stellar duo of their academy to fund the practices of the rest of the skaters is a good move-

Of course, as might be expected from them, both Alpha and Omega have prepared for such a natural moment, however, not even all those days they used to think coolly about it are enough for Yuri to anticipate the exact day of his… _Whatever_.

They were staying in one of the hotels in a country in East Asia when Victor noticed a subtle change in his kitten’s scent. They were just coming back from training. The same ones that Yakov had imposed on them before forcing them to rest the remaining hours, when the Alpha realized what the hell was going on.  

They had considered it, of course. The fact that Yuri’s heat cycle would be somehow disturbed after their bond.

When an Alpha marks any other breed for the purpose of binding it to its herd, the mating cycles become somewhat unstable. Anyone would think that since technology and science have advanced a lot, by this point the fevers that come after that would be at least treatable, but in cases like Yuri’s they all have to be rather _careless_.  

" _They are not profitable cases_ " he recalls that Yakov warned him weeks ago, when the whole matter of _adopting_ Yuri became more of a reality _"The pharmaceutical companies are not interested in this type of union because there are not enough profits... It's not very different from what happens with many illnesses, it's disgusting, and of course I do not intend to generalize, but, Victor, you must understand that it will not be easy for him... "_

The Alpha of younger age has never underestimated the event that is the zeal in each and every one of the Omegas in the world. He has not once thought that it is simple, much less he has said something similar to " _It is not the great thing"_.By far he is the one who shows more respect among others of his caste, and, although he kept informed in his own way, the unexpected moment takes him off guard.

It is not the first   -and certainly is not going to be the last time-in which Nikiforov has felt the aroma that Yuri dismisses in those times prior to the zeal.As on rare occasions, Victor is filled with his protégé effluvium by the mere curiosity that the slightly sweet that surrounds the blonde.It does not appeal to him at all.Victor has never been attracted to Yuri in that way.Not even when he was younger, much less now that he is part of his nonexistent litter.

_"But there's something different too"_ says the silver-haired man as they climb the elevator to the room that corresponds them to share.

When he approaches the blond, almost without noticing his actions, his nose soon searches for the point where his smell comes off with greater intensity.  

Only the sound of ambient music   -Horrible and uncomfortable as it can only be in a place like that- fills the room when the Alpha reaches the child's neck.His nose runs through the snowy place and he lets out a low sigh as he barely distinguishes a touch of his own scent from the uncomfortable boy.

“Old man...” he complains, and Victor departs only seconds later

“Your scent is different...” comments Nikiforov

Plisetsky barely makes a face, while he began to wrapping his trembling body with both arms.He grumbles more when the doors open, walking towards room 207 with the other on his behind him.

The Russian Fairy knows that Victor is not doing it for the purpose of making him uncomfortable.By the way the threatening scent begins to flood the room, he understands that the reason is on a different route ... Victor is trying to protect him from whoever get to smell his scent.

"Do you have inhibitors, Yuri?" Asks the Alpha when they're in front of the door.

The blond is placing the magnetic key in the corresponding place when he responds, almost without grace.

“I think it's too late for that...”

Nikiforov remains somewhat neophyte in those matters.The only thing that the minor appreciates is not having to deal with this type of situation in front of his grandfather.Only once did he find himself in that painful situation where nothing managed to contain him ... Not even his first zeal was as unpleasant as that situation.Nikolai had been especially careful to instruct himself and his boy about it.

This would be his second time when Yuri was out of the game.Totally.

When the fever reached that sweet spot, even an injection of the most concentrated dose could not help.

“Do you need me to bring something special then?I do not know if you prefer to be alone or not, but I guess you do not want to see me right now... Or anyone, in general "the older one continues, and smiles just at the last.

The door opens with a small " _Click_ ", and Yuri stays still when he finishes listening to it. Review the mental list that has been formed as soon as his body has begun to warm up. He realized when they left the facilities. And those purchases he considered from the moment he stepped out of his house. Being caught by that damn need was possible, so he set out to look for options.  

Yuri never wished he had a mishap, but if that was the case, he had decided to take _those_ kinds of precautions.

" _Far from grandfather ... It is even logical to take care of it in other way…_ " had tried to convince himself the boy.

Nikiforov thought about that briefly too.  

Being out of Nikolai's field of vision, Yuri could decide to spend those days locked in a nest that would help him form   -If the blond decided to give him the opportunity to do so-, and could detoxify a bit while experiencing these moments with total awareness.

For an Omega, to be expose to all that medicine every two months, was a real treat for their health.

When the Alpha agreed to take care of the child, he was especially aware that, at times, he would have no way to stay with him.Not as much time as his instinct demanded to stay by his side.

They both knew well enough that there was a limit between the two.One that would never cross consciousness ... But, what if something happened?What if Victor really ended up affecting that particular call?What would happen if Yuri is the one who decided to ask for it expressly?Would Nikiforov be able to be responsible then?

He has had to ask just because he has a clear idea of what his interior asks for.

No. Victor has no interest in satisfying him the way a couple would ... He does not want to mark it as his in a romantic sense, let alone in a purely sexual realm. He does not want anything of that... But he wants to help him anyway. His instinct asks him for protect Yuri and take care of him.

It was probably the fact that Yuri's grandfather was familiar with this feeling, in one way or another, that he was able to release him " _easily_ ".

The body of the Omega continues trembling in a way barely perceptible to the human eye but, for the Alpha, it is too remarkable.Has been slow to open the door for that reason.His movements are no longer precise, and his mind is elsewhere.

Minute by minute, Plisetsky loses himself.

If they had taken a few more minutes on the track, they would have been in a worse situation.

“Do it again...” finally says Plisetsky, surprising the older one, and taking him out in this way from a great wave of various ideas

"What?" Victor asks, surprised, a little confused.

Yuri then uses his free hand to pull the hair away from the back of his neck, exposing the area of his body that causes the most discomfort to his caste in those moments.The area where instinct demands attention more than any other corner of his body.

Evolution was a damn bitch in that regard. Making them prone to urgently need a relief that would only be achieved by being bitten by a couple. It created in the Omegas the fucking desire to be filled completely only because his cells demanded to have _puppies_ that, in many cases, _they were not prepared to take care of_.

Maybe the world was a cruel place for the Omegas. But Yuri knew that there was something far worse than the very discrimination they went through every day. There was something worse than needing sex so hard, or the demanding feeling of being carrying no matter what his age or dreams were.   And that was, without a doubt, the suffocating need to join someone else.  

Nothing hurt more during the Omega's heat than having no one to be with.

The most painful feeling was needing a mark that hard.

“Do it that again...” repeats Plisetsky almost in a whisper, feeling his eyes sting slightly.

Nikiforov takes a few seconds before nodding. With some indecision he uses his own hands to push the strands from the area that continues to give off the most delicious aroma possible, attracting anyone who was less than a kilometer away from him.   Very slowly, almost ghostly, it moves in his direction.  

For the blond it is frustrating, painful even. The current of relief that hugged Yuri the moment Victor slid his nose down his bare neck minutes ago was a sensation he had never felt before.  

Before, during that unfortunate occasion where he could feel **everything** , _nothing_ managed to calm him down.Never in his life did he feel so frustrated.And now he was doomed to experience that same frustration ... Or so he thought, until the other touched his neck before.

At that moment the surprise caused discomfort, and his voice betrayed how unexpected it was for both.  

The Alpha feels like the blond trembles under his cold touch, and is guided again by that instinct that, minutes ago, will take him directly to that place.Victor was a little afraid, until he felt Yuri emit something similar to a sound full of relief.Only until he noticed that he relaxed noticeably, did he realize that he should let it be.

_"Adopt him like yours, it's more work than it seems ..._ " he recalls that Nikolai warned _"There will be times when your instinct will guide you, so you should not fear... If there is a God ... He just did something good for them..."_

Plisetsky moved his neck slightly, exposing still more ground, and the caress of the Alpha advanced through the new section, causing the minor to let out a satisfied moan.

The scene reminded him vaguely of those documentaries where parents take care of their young through lazy mimes, and that mental image provoked a smile on the lips of the older one.

_"The only thing that makes them different is their soul, not their body ... They can love in an honest way to anyone who reaches their heart ... If it were not for the Omegas ... Alfas and Betas ... We would not know what love really is. "_

Yuri uttered a plaintive moan as the silver-haired man pulled away from him, and looked over his shoulder with the reproach implicit in his jade-colored gaze.

"What are you doing?" He complained, finally entering the room, turning around only to observe the taller man with crossed arms.

“It's a bit addictive, Yuri...” admits the oldest with sincerity, his eyes demonstrating the honesty of his voice “If I go in now, I will not want to leave you alone until you’re done...”

“And what?I'm tied to you in any way ... Be useful...”

Nikiforov had a rather serious expression when he answered coldly.

“I will not leave you alone... Ergo. Tomorrow I will not be able to compete... What explanation will Yakov give then, if none of us comes to the ice?”

The blonde frowned, feeling the irritation dissipate as the heat returned.  

" _Damn my luck" he_ thought realizing that he would need the other one for longer than he had been estimating. " _What the hell is this, a dropper or some shit?_ "

The Omega was not completely wrong with this conclusion.

The relief that a father can cause in his puppy works as a IV, minimum and uninterrupted doses generate better effects.While interspersed mimes do not give the same results.

Assuming the consequences that the other does not pronounce, Yuri takes the jacket of the tallest only to pull him up to make him go to the room.Close with his free hand a slam.Nikiforov looks at him calmly, his expression is serene.So much that it seems to be nothing to bother.

The blond moves away from him, getting rid of his own uniform before almost throwing himself into bed.He grumbles a couple of things at the same time that the silver-haired one approaches, one movement pulls his own bed next to the other, giving much more space to the younger one.

“The people will talk anyway...” comments Yuri, guessing the kind of ideas that are going through the mind of the current Grand Prix champion.

Victor does not respond immediately, getting rid of his own jacket while the blonde continues.

“It's not that it's really good for us having that kind of rumors around... But... At least… They should leave me alone after that...”

_"If those who are sure of what I am really think that I am with a man like hi ... Maybe so... It would be so bad ..."_

“Being that I will not have marks, there should not be any problem, in any way...”

_"Thinking that I am disposable for and Alpha like Victor ... Like anyone else in my position"_

Yuri Plisetsky knows the “ _secret_ ” that the Alpha denies.He really believes, so much that he invites the child without thinking to do the same, that a person is waiting for him out there.Victor’s relationships have been secret, and those that were public big failures.Victor Nikoforov knows that someone is waiting for him... In some place, someone is there, and Yuri would like to believe the same as him.

So if anyone thinks that he is just playing with his partner, there isn’t going to be any problem. His career is always dancing in the border of an abyss.

Why should Yuri start to believe that he is going to be forever well?

“Yuri...”

The child looks up when he feels the older one sit next to him.

His body trembles when he takes his hands.

“You are my family… Cannot you have more confidence?”

Such an abstract concept ... That in another situation would not have caused more than pain on the youngest…

“Victor… Take care of me...”

The Alpha feels him trembles in his arms as he wraps it in a protective embrace.

“Always, kitten”

Yuri barely laughs, hugging him harder.

“I'm not an animal, old man...”

“No, but you're my kitten now”

.

.

.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... Happy new year everyone!  
> Hope you all get some love, health and money -it's a joke from some other thing, ignore it if it seems rude-.  
> SO. I think that I must say something about this chapter... In the first one, I wrote something like Yurio's career is in danger from time to time because he is an Omega. That remains true~ BUT. The main problem -at least, that is what I'm thinking-, it is more about him being an not market one. Not even engaged or something...   
> In the next chapter there is this point out about Betas and Omegas dominating ice competitions, so it's good to remember that this may be confusing at some point LOL. I'm having some troubles trying to express what I'm thinking right now.  
> Anyway.   
> In my AU, there is this double moral. It's that the same termn on english and spanish? IDK~ For one side, most people know that various skaters are Omegas, but lie to themself saying BS as "Is a Alpha" or "An feminine Beta". Even though no one has ever said something like "There is no Omega in here" The real world remains me something like that. You know, like when you gaydar shouts seeing someone but everyone say "He/She is totally straight" I think that this is the best summary of this LOL.  
> I really hope that this isn't confussing. Again. I'm just a person who tries to comunicate in a second languaje that I don't quite conquer (?   
> Again~ Happy New Year, and I hope to publish part 3 soon.  
> Yuuri Katsuki appears in there~ and I'm very excited about that too.  
> Love, Ixchel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> First of all. Thank you so much for check this story. Hope you liked the first chapter.  
> I'm so happy for writing this as well I'm very... IDK, worried sound too much but kinda? As you may notice this is a translation of my spanish work. I'm pretty sure the original version had some errors as well. I don't know that much about skating and I wanted to make just a story were love is the main subject. As family love (like Nikolai in this first chap) or in a more... Sexual way (someday, at somepoint, I need to write something dirty with Otabek and Yuri, because WHY NO?!)  
> Hope you can enjoy this story with me.  
> If you liked, leave kuddos or comment ^^ So I know that I should keep translating this or just read, that's OK~ I'm a phantom too LOL.


End file.
